Good Cookies
by InverseTwilight
Summary: A series of short scenes mostly covering off-screen moments during Dragon Age: Inquisition as well as scenes from my own head-canon. It will feature a Female Lavellan/Sera romance and some chapters will definitely be smutty. There will be some spoilers for DA:I. Cross-Posting from A03.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: First Impressions**

*This first chapter takes place shortly after the first chat with Sera while they are still in haven.

 **Sera's POV**

Sera sat at her usual table in the Herald's Rest Tavern in Haven, nursing her drink and slightly scowling at her mug as she tried to make sense of her conflicting feelings toward the Dalish Herald of Andraste. She was confused by Lavellan and how she acted towards her. She was different than other Dalish elves Sera had met, she never talked down to her or acted superior to her in any way but Sera still didn't know what to make of her. She treated everyone the same and never made her feel bad for not being 'Elfy' like Solas did. But Ellana Lavellan was still a Dalish elf and that told Sera that she should not let her guard down too quickly around her.

Ellana was not really serious like other elfy elves. She liked to laugh and joke around almost as much as Sera did. She even made an awkward joke when they first got a chance to have some one on one time in Haven's tavern. That whole conversation had left Sera feeling a little confused about Ellana and her intentions towards her. She was sure that Ellana had been trying to flirt with her. She had said that she enjoyed having her around but the slight smirk and the look in her eyes made it pretty clear that she was hoping they could be more than just friends. Sera wasn't usually interested in other elves and she would probably punch anyone who implied that she was, but she couldn't deny that she was attracted to Ellana. She had told the Herald "Maybe" when she had flirted with her. She didn't want to betray her emotions too soon and she still was not sure if the Herald was too elfy for her.

As Sera was lost in thought, Ellana came strolling into the tavern and made her way towards the bar to get a drink. She caught Sera's eyes and her eyes lit up, a large grin crossing her face. Sera couldn't help but grin back at her, Ellana seemed to have that effect on people. Sera couldn't help but notice how pretty Ellana was, for an elf anyways. She had shorter blond hair that framed her face and showed off her elfy tattoos in a not too obvious way. Sera had never really understood the whole meaning behind the elfy tattoos, she just thought they suited Ellana and were sort of pretty. The Tattoos covered the Dalish elf's forehead in vine like strands that ran down the side of her face and down her neck. Sera couldn't stop herself from wondering how far down the tattoos went but she managed to pull herself out of her fantasy and snap her mouth shut before she got caught gaping at Ellana like a creep. The last thing she needed right now was to look like a fool in front of the Herald of Andraste.

Ellana had beautiful emerald green eyes that seemed to betray all of her emotions. Her eyes were very expressive and Sera could usually tell what kind of mood she was in by just looking her in the eyes. She was slim like most elves, but she was deceptively strong, her training with a greatsword had definitely paid off. Sera could tell that she probably had lots of sexy lithe muscles hidden under her armour. A wicked grin briefly crossed her face as she began thinking about the Herald without any clothes on. She caught Ellana's eyes again and was instantly snapped out of her fantasy. Sera felt her face begin to heat up and she quickly looked away from Ellana to hide her blush, going back to nursing her drink.

She decided that she would give Ellana the benefit of the doubt on the elfy business and see where their flirting would lead them. She would have to wait and see where this all went, but she was willing to give Ellana a chance and get to know her better.

 **Ellana's POV**

Ellana was really bored and sort of pissed off. Their most recent trip to the Ferelden Hinterlands had been really trying. They had set out to take care of some wolves that were harassing and endangering farmers and had ended up running into one of those tall, creepy Terror Demons as well as an entire pack of wolves. They had killed the demon and freed the wolves from its control but she was still tired and aching and in a terrible mood. Why couldn't things ever be simple with her? She really needed a drink and to relax after that ordeal.

She headed out of the Chantry and made her way to the Herald's Rest Tavern to have a drink and calm down. As she passed local villagers, she couldn't help but overhear them talking. They were talking about her, as usual. Ellana had never gotten used to being called The Herald of Andraste and being treated like a prophet. To be honest, she found the whole Herald of Andraste business completely ridiculous. She didn't believe in Andraste or the Maker and she sure as hell didn't believe that she was The Herald. She firmly believed that she had just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time and had gotten a strange magical mark completely by accident.

She strolled into the tavern and saw that Sera was sitting at her usual table, enjoying a mug of mead. She caught Sera's eye and gave her one of her winning smiles and was a little surprised when Sera returned it with just as much enthusiasm. She had thought that Sera didn't like her very much because she was Dalish. She had made a rather rude comment when they had first met about her being Dalish and Sera had said that she hoped Ellana wasn't too _Elfy_. She had thought that Sera was being a jerk to her and would not like her because of her Dalish heritage, but now she was wondering if maybe she had misunderstood her. Maybe she didn't like the Dalish, but that didn't necessarily mean that she hated Ellana. She had been quite friendly towards her since Ellana had recruited her, they even had a few drinks together and had a nice chat. Sera had even laughed at her awkward joke and responded better than she had hoped when she had tried flirting. Ellana had been a little worried that Sera would reject her because she was Dalish and she was really glad that Sera hadn't laughed in her face. Sera was hesitant about her and had responded with a casual _Maybe_ in response to her flirting. Sera was being cautious and Ellana could hardly blame her.

Ellana walked over to the bar and ordered a pint of ale from the bartender, Flissa. As she was waiting for her drink, she casually glanced over to Sera's table and caught her eyes again. Sera blushed and immediately looked away. Ellana looked away too, feeling slightly confused. Nothing made Sera blush, Sera was always the one who made other people blush with her crude stories and dirty jokes. Ellana had never seen Sera blush before and started to wonder what it could mean. Was Sera actually interested in her? She knew that she was sort of interested in Sera and hoped that Sera felt the same. Sera was not like any of the women she had been interested in before. Maybe that was the point though; Sera was fun, brash, and a little crude but she was always there for her when she needed to talk or just a distraction from all her problems.

She started to walk to the nearest empty table, when she saw Sera waving her over to her table. Ellana sat down across from Sera at her table and gave her a huge grin.

"Finally figured out that you need to relax too, huh?" Sera asked after she had taken a large gulp of her ale.

"Yeah. I guess I did. That trip to the Hinterlands turned into a mess real quick. I was not expecting a demon to show up." Ellana replied, taking another sip of her ale.

"Ugh, Demons. Hate them so much." Sera replied, staring into her drink as if it was suddenly interesting.

 _Sera was never quite an agreeable girl—  
Her tongue tells tales of rebellion.  
But she was so fast,  
And quick with her bow,  
No one quite knew where she came from._

Sera looked up from her drink with a confused look on her face as the Bard, Maryden started to sing the next verse of her new song. She turned and gave Maryden a dirty look before turning her attention back to Ellana.

"What is that? A song about me? It's creepy. I hate it." Sera grumbled.

"Oh, I don't know, I think it's kind of catchy." Ellana replied, softly humming the tune.

"Don't you dare start singing along. It's bad enough with just one person singing it. I swear she is tryin' to chat me up with that song." Sera said, the disgusted look on her face showing exactly how she felt about the bard and her poor attempts to woo her.

"You think so? I just thought it was a catchy tune." Ellana replied

Ellana didn't like the idea of someone else trying to get to know Sera better. She was kind of relieved that Sera didn't like the song and Maryden's attempt to get Sera's attention had failed. She didn't like the thought of anyone else trying to flirt with Sera.

"Yeah, I catch her staring at me all the time. She's not exactly subtle." Sera said.

"Writing a song about someone you like is a bad way to try and get them to notice you. If I was trying to chat someone up, I would try to be more subtle" Ellana said, reaching across the table and caressing Sera's hand with her own, giving her a cheeky smirk.

"Yeah, I can see that, Lady Herald." Sera replied, her voice low and husky, her smile mirroring Ellana's.

They were so busy gazing into each other's eyes that they didn't notice a messenger walk up behind them and address the Herald.

"Herald, you are needed in the War Room, right now." The Dwarf said, effectively ruining their moment.

"Can it wait? I'm busy." Ellana said, not even bothering to look away from Sera to look at the messenger.

"It's really important. I think it's about what happened in Redcliffe and what to do next."

"Ugh, fine. I'll go." She said, standing up in a huff. She glanced at Sera and felt a little bad that they had been interrupted.

"Drinks later, Sera?" She asked with a small smile.

"I'll hold you to that, Lady Herald." Sera responded as she got up to get another drink.

As Ellana left the bar, she felt better than she had all day. Sera always seemed to make her day that much brighter. Her foul mood was all but gone as she went about her duties and planned the Inquisition's next move. They had the mage's support and all they had to do was use the mark to close the breach. Sera was never far from her thoughts as they planned every detail of their assault on the breach. Damn, she had it bad for the Red Jenny. She couldn't stop thinking about how Sera had been so warm and receptive to her flirting. Maybe there was hope for the two of them getting together after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Damn it, Solas

**Chapter 2: Damn it, Solas.**

*This scene takes place just outside Haven after In Your Heart Shall Burn (Before the group reaches Skyhold and after they sing the song)

Sera sat in her tent, scowling at her broken bow, thinking about how they had landed themselves in their current predicament. They were miles from civilization with tons of wounded soldiers and civilians and to make things worse, their Herald was lost in a blizzard, or possibly even dead for all they knew. Sera's weapon of choice had been broken during their battle with the Red Templars that had attacked Haven and she was having trouble keeping her mind on her task of fixing her bow and off of the Herald.

It had all started shortly after the Herald had sealed the Breach with the help of the Rebel Mages. Everyone was so happy and had celebrated their victory with lots of food, drinking and plenty of dancing. Their celebration was cut short when the warning bell went off and everyone began to panic, then shit had gone downhill from there. Haven had been attacked by some strange creature calling itself the Elder One and his army of corrupted Templars, who began killing everyone in their path. There was so much screaming and lots of death after that first attack. The Herald had taken a small group with her to fight off Red Templars so she could reach one of the trebuchets, which she had used to bring down an avalanche on top of most of the enemy army. They had bought some time for most of the civilians to get to the safety of the Chantry.

But nobody could have prepared them for an Archdemon attack. The huge dragon had taken out the trebuchet and very narrowly missed Lavellan and her companions. Everyone retreated to the Chantry to escape from the terrifying beast and the Herald decided to go out and take on more Red Templars to give the civilians a chance to escape Haven through an underground passage. The Herald had planned to set off a huge avalanche to bury Haven and the Red Templars' army under a mountain of snow. It was a really risky plan but she was determined to try and give the people of Haven a chance. Sera, the Iron Bull and Dorian had volunteered to go with her to help her fight her way to the final trebuchet. Everything had gone according to plan, save for one detail. Lavellan had been cornered by the Elder One and his Archdemon just as she had finished aiming the trebuchet. She sent her companions away to protect them from the Elder One and so they could escape through the secret passage in the Chantry. Somehow, Ellana had managed to set off the avalanche and bury Haven and their enemy, but her status was currently unknown. Sera was kind of angry with Ellana for sending her companions away to save them. She was convinced that she could have helped Ellana and that she would not be missing if they had stayed with her.

Sera was really worried about Ellana and wanted to do something to help find her. She was on her way to Cullen's tent to find him so they could get a search party started when she had overheard the good news: the Herald had been found and was resting in the healer's tent. Sera's heart nearly skipped a beat when she had heard the news. She was so relieved that Ellana was alive and well. They had grown close in the few short months that they had known each other and even though Sera was still not sure if they were more than just good friends, she cared for Ellana a great deal. She cared more than she was willing to admit, even to herself. She had to go see Ellana to make sure that the rumours of her survival were true.

Sera made her way towards the healer's tent and tried to make sense of all that had happened. She was sure that the Herald should have died out in the cold and it felt like a miracle that she had lived. If the Herald could survive a situation that would have killed any normal person, then maybe she did have the Maker's favour.

Sera finally got to the healer's tent, but she decided to wait until Mother Giselle left to get supplies or something so she could talk to Ellana alone. Ellana was laying on a cot in the tent and looked like she had just been through hell and come back. She looked utterly exhausted but she was still as beautiful as the day Sera had first met her. She had likely gotten a little sleep before Sera had heard the news of her survival and rushed over. Ellana looked like she was getting restless and Sera could tell that she wanted to get up and do something to help the others, but Mother Giselle was making her rest. Ellana saw Sera standing near the entrance to the tent and decided to send mother Giselle out to run some sort of errand for her, so she could talk to Sera in private.

"Umm... Mother Giselle, could you please get me something to eat? I still need to rest." Ellana asked in her best meek, sick person voice.

"Of course, dear. I will be back with some stew shortly." Mother Giselle replied, leaving the tent to get their hero some food.

"Sera, I know you're there, you can come out now." Ellana said, squinting out into the night, searching the darkness for Sera.

"So it's true, you did make it." Sera said, opening the tent flap and stepping into the light of the tent so Ellana could see her.

"Everyone seems to think I died and came back to life. I just barely escaped the avalanche. Then I spent hours making my way back here." Ellana replied, her mask of calm briefly slipping, giving Sera a glimpse of her true emotions. Her normally bright eyes looked sort of dull, her head hanging in defeat as she refused to meet Sera's gaze.

"That Elder One thing really messed with your head, huh?" Sera asked, trying and failing to get Ellana to look at her.

"The Elder One attacked Haven with an army of Red Templars _because of me_. It wanted to kill me and take my mark. It's my fault that so many people were killed." Ellana replied, her voice breaking towards the end of her sentence.

Sera walked over to where Ellana was sitting on the cot and sat down next to her. She placed her hand gently on Ellana's shoulder and Ellana looked up at her, her emerald green eyes full of unshed tears.

"None of it was your fault. That monster attacked Haven because he is friggin' insane. And we managed to save most of the town anyways. There isn't a damn thing you should feel guilty about." Sera said, her voice calm and soothing.

"Maybe you're right. But that bastard had better hope we never find him because he has a lot to answer for." Ellana said, her newfound determination beginning to show through the guilt and pain that she had felt before.

"That's the spirit. When we find him, you can kick him in the danglebag while I fill him full of arrows. Sound good to you, Lady Herald?" Sera asked, her face breaking out in a large grin as she imagined that actually happening.

Ellana chuckled softly and nodded. Sera always knew just how to make her feel better when she was feeling down about being the Herald. She always knew how to make her forget about the burdens of leadership and remember how to just be herself.

"I still can't believe you escaped that avalanche. Everybody was so worried about you." Sera said once they had gotten over their fit of giggles.

"Everyone was worried? Does that mean you too?" Ellana asked

"We're friends, right? I'd be a really bad friend if I didn't worry about you." Sera replied, trying to avoid Ellana's eyes.

"Just friends? I thought we were more than that." Ellana said, her ears starting to turn red. She was worried that Sera didn't feel the same way and she didn't want to ruin their friendship, but she had to know how Sera felt.

"Well, yeah. You're really confusing. Like I can never tell if you're really interested or if you're just takin' a piss." Sera replied, smirking slightly when Ellana's nose wrinkled adorably at the crude turn of phrase.

"Maybe _this_ will help you figure it out." Ellana whispered seductively, cupping Sera's cheek and turning her head so she would face her. She slid her hand around the back of Sera's delicate neck and slowly pulled her towards her, with the intention of kissing that smirk off of her face. She made sure to go real slow so that Sera could pull away if she didn't want to kiss her too. But Sera didn't pull away and when their lips were less than an inch apart and she could feel Sera's warm breath teasing her lips, they both heard someone loudly clear their throat, announcing their presence.

The women both panicked and pulled away from each other quickly, their hearts beating loudly in their chests because of the scare. They looked up to see Solas standing at the opening to the tent, his bald head reflecting the moonlight.

"Damn it, Solas! You have the worst timing ever." Sera grumbled, scowling at him.

"I need to have a word with the Herald." Solas said, ignoring Sera's comment.

"Ugh, Fine. Just give me a minute. I'll meet you outside." Ellana replied, grudgingly agreeing to meet him.

"Sorry, I have to go talk to Solas, it may be important." Ellana said, turning to Sera as she stood up and put on her coat.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later then." Sera said, standing up and making her way to the exit to leave the tent.

Ellana suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace. Sera wasn't used to being hugged and it took her a few seconds to return the hug, wrapping her arms around Ellana's slim waist. Sera smirked and moved her hands lower, squeezing Ellana's firm buttocks. Ellana was shocked and pulled away from the hug with a slightly scandalized look on her face.

"Sera!" Ellana gasped, her face turning a lovely crimson colour.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." Sera teased, walking past Ellana and out into the cold.

Ellana stayed frozen in place for a few seconds as she tried to wrap her head around what had just happened. She got lost in her thoughts for a few minutes before she remembered that Solas was waiting to speak with her. She left the tent and went to meet Solas, but she knew it would be difficult to focus on what he had to say when Sera was clouding her thoughts. _I guess that is Sera's way of showing that she is interested too,_ Ellana thought to herself as she made her way towards Solas. Sera was all kinds of trouble and she couldn't wait to see her again.


	3. Chapter 3: First Kiss

**Chapter 3: First Kiss**

*This chapter takes place after the group reaches Skyhold and after Ellana helps with Sera's pranks.

"Ugh, this is the worst nature yet. I hate it here. I just _hate_ it." Sera complained loudly when she stepped in another puddle of sludge-like mud.

"Lets call this trip payback for running away and leaving me to deal with a severely pissed off and soaking wet Josephine." Ellana replied, chuckling to herself when she heard Sera curse again and slosh through more mud.

They were in the Fallow Mire searching for a group of Inquisition soldiers that had been captured by Avaar that wanted to fight The Inquisition's Herald. The Fallow Mire was wet and miserable and the party was having trouble dealing with the constant rain as well as the awful smell of the bog.

"I wasn't leaving you to take the blame, you were supposed to run away too." Sera said, trying her best to look innocent and failing.

"So, you shouting 'You did it!' and running away cackling like a madwoman was supposed to deflect blame _away_ from me?" Ellana replied, sarcasm dripping from every word that left her mouth.

"Heh, fair point. Guess I sort of deserve it." Sera replied, resigning herself to her fate.

"That doesn't explain why the rest of us are here." Dorian chimed in from behind Sera.

"I'm not one to shy away from a fight, Boss but I keep sliding all over the place whenever I put muscle into a swing. And this place smells like ass." The Iron Bull added.

"Didn't you both _volunteer_ to help the inquisition? I don't think you are in a position to complain. Why don't we just find these Inquisition soldiers fast, so we can get out of this disgusting place? Sound good to you guys?"

"Yeah, but you're buying drinks when we get back to Skyhold." Sera said.

"Ugh Fine, lets just get to the castle." Ellana grumbled, realizing that The Fallow Mire was starting to affect her mood as well.

Most of their trip was uneventful. They had managed to find another good place to camp and had taken care of some requisitions. The trouble all started when Sera tripped and fell in the water. It seemed that Scout Harding was right about them wanting to steer clear of the water. As soon as Sera touched the water, they heard soft moaning sounds and undead began to rise out of the bog. Sera was still trying to get up out of the water when an undead began to rise up right beside her. She let out an ungodly shriek and attempted to get up faster, which only made her slip more.

Ellana knew Sera wouldn't be able to get up in time to defend herself, so she raised her greatsword and charged into the undead that was closest to Sera, knocking it off its feet. She took care of the undead with a few good swings of her sword and helped Sera to her feet.

Dorian and Iron Bull were taking care of the few other undead that had surfaced while Ellana made sure Sera was okay. Ellana strapped her greatsword into the scabbard on her back and ran a hand through her unruly hair as she looked over Sera's mud covered body for any sign of injury.

"Are you alright?" Ellana asked once she had caught her breath.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." Sera replied, trying to brush some mud off of her armour.

"Watch out!" Ellana shouted as she pushed Sera out of the way of an incoming attack by an undead that had managed to get away from Bull.

Ellana looked down at Sera and the look of shock and horror on her face told her that something was very wrong. She looked down and saw that the blade that would have caught Sera had instead become imbedded in her stomach. The undead turned its attention towards Ellana and pulled the sword out roughly and Ellana cried out in pain, then fell to the ground clutching her stomach. Dorian had noticed that the Herald was in trouble and sent a fireball towards the undead, knocking it off its feet and giving the two women a moment to breathe and collect themselves. Sera got to her feet quickly and pulled out her bow, taking care of the undead that had injured Ellana with a few flaming arrows.

"Stop dying, you!" Sera shouted at the Inquisitor when it became clear that she was not getting up.

"Sera, little help here! We can help her when we're not about to die!" Bull shouted from a few feet away.

He was surrounded by undead and looked like he could use some help. Sera gripped her bow tighter, got down on one knee and shot a powerful shot at the nearest undead, knocking it over and getting it away from Iron Bull. She shot an explosive arrow into the fray that exploded on contact with the first undead it hit, lighting all the undead on fire and knocked some of them over. Bull managed to catch his breath enough to and finish off the last undead with a good bash from his shield.

As everyone came closer to gather around the Inquisitor to assess her situation, Ellana stirred and regained consciousness. Sera knelt down beside her and rolled her over so she could get a look at the wound on her stomach. She gently rolled up her chainmail and undershirt to see how bad the wound looked. It didn't look too bad actually. She had lost quite a bit of blood but it looked like the blade didn't go very deep. Sera ripped off a piece of her tunic and put pressure on the wound with it. Ellana gasped and winced in pain and Sera looked up at her face, searching for a clue as to why the Inquisitor was acting like the wound was worse than it looked.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad, Quizzy. Stop being a baby." Sera muttered softly and continued to dress her wound.

"It's not that. Something feels wrong. It burns, feels like fire in my blood." Ellana said, quietly whimpering as Sera started to wrap her wound with bandages that she found in her pack.

"Perhaps the blade was poisoned?" Dorian offered from behind Sera. Ellana sighed softly and fell unconscious.

"Shit! We have to get her back to camp to see a healer fast." Bull said, quickly packing up their things and checking their map for the nearest camp.

"Alright, done. That's as good as I can do right now. Lets get her back to camp." Sera muttered as she finished bandaging Ellana's wound.

Bull said nothing, he just bent down and picked Ellana up with his strong arms and put her over his shoulder to carry her to camp. The nearest camp wasn't far away and they made sure to avoid all contact with the water on the way there. The trip to the nearest camp took less than half an hour with all of them rushing to get Ellana to the healer. They rushed her into the healer's tent as soon as they got to the camp and Iron Bull gently set Ellana down on the nearest cot. The healer rushed over to her and began to check her vital signs.

"What happened?" He asked the party as he was examining her.

"She got stabbed by an undead. We think it may have had a poisoned blade." Bull answered, when it was clear nobody else wanted to speak up.

"You guys should go get some rest. It will take me some time to draw all the poison out of her and dress the wound properly. " The mage replied, finally seeing how exhausted they all looked.

Iron Bull and Dorian didn't need to be told twice and immediately headed for the door, but Sera hung back, wanting to make sure Ellana was going to live. The healer noticed that she was hesitant to leave Ellana and sighed softly as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"The Inquisitor will be fine and I will let you know when she is awake." The healer said, his voice calm and soothing.

"Fine. I'll go get cleaned up but I'll be back soon. I wanna be here when she wakes up."

The man just sighed and went back to treating the Inquisitor. Sera returned less than an hour later as the healer was finishing dressing Ellana's wound. She had on a fresh pair of clothes and had wiped the mud off of her face, but she still had the same worried expression on her face.

"How's she doin?" Sera asked softly when the healer finished his work and looked up at her.

"I managed to get all the poison out of her system and cleaned the wound, but she will still be unconscious for a while." He replied. Sera nodded, picked up a chair and moved it next to Ellana's cot and sat down, getting ready to wait until she woke up.

"You should go get some rest." The healer said as he watched Sera get comfortable in the chair and prepare for a long wait.

"I'm fine. I'll wait here." Sera muttered from across the room.

The healer just nodded and packed up his tools and instruments, then left the tent. Sera looked down at Ellana, who was sleeping peacefully on the cot next to her and silently prayed that she would wake soon. Ellana looked slightly paler than usual and she had dark bags under her eyes. She looked utterly exhausted and Sera really didn't want to wake her. She decided to try and get some sleep herself and slumped down in her chair to get comfortable. Sera rested her head on the backrest as she shut her eyes and fell sleep almost immediately.

******************************* Several Hours Later *******************************

Ellana woke up a few hours later, the pain in her stomach waking her from a sound sleep. The pain wasn't as bad as it was before and the effects of the poison were gone but she could not move very much without her stitches pulling uncomfortably. She slowly sat up and leaned against the wall, trying really hard not to hurt herself again.

As Ellana was struggling to get comfortable, she heard the soft sounds of snoring and looked to her left to see Sera fast asleep, slumped over in a chair next to her cot. She had to admit that the sight was rather adorable. She was slumped over in her chair with her head resting on the backrest, her mouth slightly open letting out soft snores. Sera looked so peaceful that Ellana almost didn't have the heart to wake her. She knew she had to wake her because Sera would be so sore in the morning if she didn't and she wanted to have a talk with her about why she took the hit for her. Ellana reached over and grabbed on to Sera's knee and shook it gently, waking her from her sleep. Sera opened her eyes and looked around as she stretched her arms and back. She let out soft moaning noises as her muscles relaxed and Ellana couldn't help but think about what she would sound like during sex. She was really glad that Sera was too busy stretching to notice the blush that crept across her cheeks. Sera yawned quietly and relaxed back in her chair, her eyes finally meeting Ellana's.

"Quizzy, you're awake." Sera mumbled as soon as she finished yawning. Sera got up out of her chair and sat on the edge of Ellana's cot, getting closer to her to see how she was doing.

"Sera, what are you doing here?" Ellana asked.

"Someone had to look after you after your stupid ass decided to take that hit for me." Sera replied, her anger starting to bubble to the surface. Sera suddenly looked really serious and looked down at her hands before she spoke again.

"So, why did you do it?" Sera asked, her voice unusually soft.

"I care about you, a lot. I didn't think you would be so upset about me getting hurt. Why are you mad at me?" Ellana asked, still trying to figure out if Sera was angry, worried or both at the same time. Sera looked up from her hands to look at Ellana, searching her face for any sign that she was lying. Seeing no sign that she was lying, Sera decided to go with the direct approach like she did with most things.

"Because I like you too, ya daft tit." Sera said, suddenly grabbing hold of Ellana's face with her strong hands and kissing her passionately.

Kissing Sera was every bit as wonderful as Ellana had imagined that night after Haven was attacked. Sera's lips were full and soft against her own and she kissed like she did most things; hard, fast and without thinking. Sera's tongue slipped past Ellana's slightly chapped lips to tangle with her own and Ellana noticed that she tasted of strawberries and ale. It was a combination of tastes that shouldn't have worked together but Ellana found she couldn't get enough of it. She was sure that she could spend the whole night just kissing Sera. Sera seemed to have other ideas as she felt her nimble fingers slip under her shirt and begin to caress her stomach. Her stomach was still hurt from her injury and she winced in pain.

"Oh, shite, I forgot. Sorry." Sera said, pulling her hands out of her shirt and sitting up on the cot. She looked a little embarrassed that she had forgotten about her injury when her mind was clouded by desire.

"More of that later, when you feel better. Maybe we can talk about it when we get back to Skyhold?" Sera said, leaning in again to give her a short, sweet kiss.

"Sounds good to me" Ellana replied, laying back down on the cot to try and rest.

"I'll let you get some rest, then." Sera said, standing up and getting ready to leave the tent.

"Wait." Ellana said, grabbing on to Sera's wrist gently to stop her from leaving. "Will you stay here tonight, with me?" Ellana asked, her eyes silently pleading for Sera to stay.

"Sure. But you gotta promise me you won't do anything so stupid again. I can't handle you getting hurt all the time." Sera said.

"Aww, you do care." Ellana joked. She looked up at Sera's face hoping to see her usual silly grin, but the glare she got made her reconsider her joke. "Fine. I promise." Ellana added hastily.

"Good, now get some rest, you're still hurt." Sera muttered, gently pushing Ellana down on the cot and climbing in beside her.

Sera rested her head on Ellana's shoulder and gently wrapped her arms around her waist, making sure that she was really gentle so she didn't cause her any pain. Sera sighed contentedly and gave Ellana a kiss on her cheek before she closed her eyes to try and sleep. Sleeping curled up beside Ellana was a lot more comfortable than trying to sleep on the chair and Sera fell asleep within minutes. Ellana heard Sera's breathing slow down, letting her know that the archer was asleep. Ellana finally closed her eyes to let herself get some rest. She must have been more exhausted than she realized because she found herself falling asleep almost as fast as Sera.


	4. Chapter 4: Elfy Moves

**Chapter 4: Elfy Moves**

*This chapter takes place right after the romance-initiating conversation with Sera. This chapter is NSFW.

"Come on, Buckles! Show me what you've got!" Sera said as she jumped up out of her seat and bolted for the door to her room.

 _Oh, this is going to be fun._ Ellana thought to herself as she got up and ran after the cheeky elf. Sera had said that she was going to lock the door if she won, though Ellana highly doubted that Sera actually would, she still wanted to catch her before she got to her chambers. She was definitely fast enough to catch her, but Sera had gotten a head start. She bounded into the courtyard, then ran up the steps to the main hall, where she finally caught a glimpse of Sera. She saw her run past Varric and give him a friendly wave. Ellana ran the length of the main hall in no time, throwing open the doors to her quarters and charging through them. As she finished running the winding hallway outside of her room, she opened the door to her bedroom and ran through it. As she started running up the stairs, she looked up and saw Sera, who had turned around to taunt her.

"You're never gonna catch me, Buckles!" Sera taunted, sticking out her tongue at Ellana.

"Watch me." Ellana said as she finally caught up to Sera. She had to admit she kind of liked her new nickname. She was still getting used to it and she wasn't sure what it really meant, but she thought it was pretty sweet that Sera had given her a pet name.

She gently shoved Sera into the wall at the top of the stairs, pinning her with her warm body. When Sera opened her mouth to speak, she captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Ellana hadn't realized how much she wanted Sera until that very moment. They had been dancing around each other for months, sometimes finding the time to sneak off alone to share kisses, but they had never gone further than the occasional clumsy grope during their passionate sessions. She was glad that they finally had some quality time alone and she was going to make the most of it.

When they finally parted for breath, Sera wrapped her legs around Ellana's waist and started to grind herself against her muscular stomach, moaning softly at the much needed contact. The heated look in Sera's eyes was practically begging Ellana to take her to bed and Ellana couldn't wait to get her naked. Ellana moved away from the wall and grabbed onto Sera's firm buttocks to support her weight better, then carried her the few feet to the bed. Sera let out an adorable little giggle when they bounced slightly as her back hit the bed and Ellana couldn't help but laugh with her.

When their fit of giggles was over, Ellana leaned down and kissed Sera again, her hands moving to undo the laces on her tunic. Ellana had a little trouble getting the laces undone, so Sera pulled away from the kiss to help her strip her shirt off. Faced with the sight of Sera's fantastic breasts, all Ellana could do was utter an appreciative whistle and gape at them for a few seconds. Sera had small breast like most elves, but they were surprisingly perky and were topped with pale pink nipples that were practically begging to be played with.

Ellana snapped out of her stupor and began to run her hands over the soft skin of Sera's stomach before making her way up to her firm breasts and giving them a good squeeze with both hands. Her calloused fingers teased Sera's nipples gently until they pebbled under her touch, before dipping her head down to take one nipple in her mouth to suck on it gently. A low moan rose up in the back of Sera's throat as she enjoyed Ellana's attentions, but part of her wanted to please Ellana before she got too lost in her own pleasure.

"Wait." Sera muttered, raising her head to look at Ellana.

Ellana stopped what she was doing immediately and sat up, staring back at her with a hurt look on her face and Sera immediately regretted stopping her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ellana asked softly, avoiding Sera's eyes.

"What? 'Course not. That was all great." Sera said, giving Ellana another soft kiss before she continued. "I just wanna do you first."

Ellana said nothing, she just grabbed hold of Sera's face with her strong hands and kissed her passionately, rolling them over so Sera was on top of her. Sera dipped her head down to kiss and suck on her neck while her hands moved down to undo the buttons on her jacket. Sera got her jacket undone quickly, pushing the fabric off of her shoulders and throwing the garment somewhere behind them.

Sera was pleasantly surprised by the muscles that she encountered when she took off her undershirt. Ellana was slim like most elves but her training with a greatsword had given her lots of sexy lithe muscles that Sera couldn't wait to feel with her skilled fingers. Her muscles weren't large, but she was incredibly toned and Sera was surprised that an elf could be so fit. Sera made an eager little growling noise in the back of her throat as she started to feel Ellana's firm biceps and shoulder muscles with her dextrous hands.

Sera was really enjoying the feel of Ellana's firm muscles and loved how she gasped and shuddered under her touch, but she could tell that Ellana would need more to really get her going, so she leaned in and put her mouth to work on Ellana's soft breasts. She took one of Ellana's nipples between her lips and began to suck on it gently as her hands moved to caress the soft skin of her stomach. Sera took her time and tasted every inch of Ellana's soft breasts with her warm tongue before she moved down to lavish attention on her hard abdominal muscles.

Ellana was trying really hard to just relax and enjoy Sera's attentions but Sera was so good with her mouth and soon she began to crave more. The pleasant tingling between her legs was quickly becoming an intense ache so she bucked her hips gently, hoping Sera would take the hint and put her fantastic little tongue to work a bit lower. Sera chuckled softly as she trailed soft kisses around Ellana's navel, before finally raising her head to look at her.

"You ready for more?" Sera asked, already knowing the answer.

"Just get down there and get started." Ellana muttered.

"Ooh, I kinda like it when you get bossy." Sera retorted as she reached down and undid her breeches, slowly sliding them down her thighs.

Sera gave Ellana a wicked smirk when she noticed the damp spot at the center of her underpants. Wasting no time, she hooked her fingers in the sides of her panties and pulled off the only piece of clothing her lover was wearing, finally sliding down the bed to where Ellana wanted her to be. Sera settled in between her thighs and lifted her legs up onto her shoulders before she bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her mound of blonde curls and Ellana groaned softly.

When she finally decided to stop teasing, Sera went to work in earnest, sliding her tongue between Ellana's outer lips to taste the wetness that had collected. As Sera began to run her tongue through her slick folds, Ellana looked down between her legs to see that Sera was really enjoying herself.

 _She likes to watch, hmm?_ Sera smirked to herself as she thought of another way to tease her lover. _I'll give her something to look at._

While her mouth was occupied pleasuring Ellana, Sera kept looking up at Ellana and giving her cheeky little winks and smug looks whenever she managed to coax a reaction out of her. Ellana would never admit it, but it kind of turned her on. Everything Sera was doing was wonderful but it wasn't enough to push Ellana over the edge, so she bucked her hips again, urging Sera to give her more. Sera chuckled against her, her hot breath sending another hot bolt of desire through her.

Sera took the hint and moved her mouth up to run her tongue over the hard bug of her clitoris and Ellana began to moan and sigh softly, giving in to the pleasure that she had wanted for so long. When Sera began to run her tongue back and forth over her clit, Ellana threaded her fingers through Sera's crop of short blonde hair and pulled gently. Sera seemed to take the hair pulling as encouragement and thrust two of her slim fingers into Ellana's thoroughly soaked entrance, thrusting quickly as she curled them to run her fingertips along her sensitive front wall.

"Yes! Right there... Don't... Don't stop!" Ellana moaned loudly, almost shouting as she got lost in the pleasure.

It didn't take much after that. A few more thrusts and a gentle circle around her clit with Sera's talented tongue was all it took for Ellana to climax, her moans increasing in volume and pitch as her hips bucked and her fingers tightened in her lover's blonde locks. Ellana released her hold on Sera's hair and flopped back on the bed, trying to regain her breath and find her voice again.

Sera gave her a few more soft brushes with her tongue on her wet flesh to help her come down from her orgasm before she lifted her head and gave her a smug grin as she slowly licked her lips. She knew exactly what that would do to her lover's state of mind and hoped it would get a rise out of her.

 _She's such a tease._ _I'll show her what teasing gets her,_ Ellana thought to herself as she regained her breath. She tackled Sera back down to the bed and kissed her again, slipping her tongue into Sera's warm mouth and exploring it with her own. Sera moaned when they broke the kiss, clearly pleased that her plan had worked.

Ellana ran her hands down Sera's sides, slowly caressing the exposed skin on her stomach until she reached the waistband of her leggings and swiftly pulled them down, along with her smallclothes. She continued her way down Sera's body until she reached her core, finding it already soaking wet. She gently ran her fingers along Sera's slit before finding her clit and rubbing circles around it with her calloused digits. While her fingers were busy keeping up a rhythm on her clit, Ellana's mouth sought out Sera's earlobe and began to suck on it gently. That earned her a low moan from Sera, who wrapped her legs around her waist and arched her back as she became lost in her own pleasure.

 _She likes having her ears touched? She's more elfy than she thinks._ Ellana smirked to herself as she ran her tongue along the shell of Sera's pointed ear. _I'm never going to tell her that, though._

Ellana hesitated for a few moments, her fingers toying with her entrance. She wasn't sure if Sera liked to be penetrated and she didn't want to do the wrong thing.

"Come on, Buckles, give me more." Sera moaned into her ear, grabbing onto her hand and thrusting Ellana's fingers inside herself, sighing and moaning as she was filled.

 _Guess she does like it. Good to know._ Ellana followed Sera's lead and began to thrust her fingers in and out of her pussy slowly, curling them towards herself to apply gentle pressure to her front wall.

"Mmmm... So good... I'm so close..." Sera mumbled, her words devolving into moans as she quickly approached her climax.

Ellana started pumping her fingers in and out of Sera faster, bringing her thumb back up to run it over the hard bud of her clit. She started to circle her clit with her thumb and when she curled her fingers again, Sera came apart, moaning her name like a prayer and digging her blunt fingernails into her back. Sera's fingers that had dug into her skin, softened, pulling her into an embrace and Ellana rested her head on Sera's shoulder as both women took some time to rest.

"Who knew elfy elves had moves too?" Sera asked bluntly, after she had recovered from her orgasm.

"I'm full of surprises. Stick around and you'll see." Ellana replied.

"Not going anywhere now that we're together, all official and shite. We are, right?" Sera asked, suddenly avoiding Ellana's eyes.

"Yeah." Ellana said before questioning herself, then adding, "I mean, if you want us to be."

"Good. Now that that's settled, you ready to go again?" Sera asked, giving her a lustful grin.

"Absolutely." Ellana replied, before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

She loved that Sera had endless energy and desire for her and she planned on showing her all the moves she had.


	5. Chapter 5: Drinking and Randomness

**Chapter Five: Drinking and Randomness**

*This chapter takes place shortly after Here Lies The Abyss

"It's really that simple for you? You get hit with a stick and now your fears are gone?" Ellana asked the Iron Bull, raising her eyebrow sceptically.

She was sitting with Bull at his favourite table in the Herald's Rest Tavern in Skyhold, having a few drinks and unwinding after a particularly difficult mission. They had recently returned from Adamant Fortress and the events that happened there still plagued their thoughts. The Iron Bull was one of the few people who had accompanied her to Adamant and had been stranded in the Fade with her, Sera and Dorian. Ellana felt like he understood her feelings and talking with him seemed to help her deal with her fears and doubts.

"Yeah. I mean, the fear isn't gone, but I can handle it better now." Bull replied.

"I wish it was that easy for me. I can't get what happened in the fade out of my head." Ellana said, sighing softly before taking a large drink from her tankard of ale.

"You'll get there, it just takes time." Bull replied.

"I hope you're right. I really need to get over this demon crap." Ellana said.

"At least now you have someone to distract you from all your problems. So, you and Sera, huh?" Bull said, smirking into his mug as he took another drink.

"How did you know...?" Ellana asked, her cheeks flushing red.

"I'm Ben-Hassrath, remember? I see lots of things, including the looks you give each other when you think nobody is watching. You and Sera are good for each other and I hope you're happy." Bull replied.

"Thanks, Bull. You're a good friend." Ellana said, smiling up at him.

"Speaking of distractions... Here she comes." Bull said, tilting his head in the direction of the stairs.

Ellana turned towards the stairs just in time to see Sera bound down the last few steps and begin to saunter over to them, with a slight bounce in her step. Sera looked radiant, especially as the sun shone through the upper windows, blanketing her golden hair in a halo of light. Ellana had to admit that in that very moment, the most beautiful thing about Sera was her smile. Sera grinned from ear to ear when she saw Ellana and it made her heart beat a little faster just seeing her face light up at the sight of her. Ellana was so captivated by Sera that she barely noticed that Bull was talking to her.

Ellana finally pried her eyes from Sera when Bull cleared his throat loudly. Sera gave her a cheeky little wink as she walked past their table and over to the bar to get herself a drink, while Ellana turned back to Bull to continue their conversation.

"Sorry, Bull. What were you saying?" Ellana said.

"You've got it bad, don't you?" Bull said, chuckling to himself when the tips of Ellana's ears flushed red.

"I care about her a lot, yes." Ellana muttered, wondering where he was going with this and trying to tread lightly.

"Good, because I don't want either of you to get hurt." Bull said.

The two of them immediately stopped talking as Sera returned from the bar with her drink and sat down in the empty seat at their table, smiling at her companions.

"Whatcha talking 'bout?" Sera asked as she noticed the tense silence.

"Just gossiping about you and the Inquisitor. So, how are you two doing?" Bull asked.

"Good, yeah. I mean she's a real animal between the sheets. I'm talking, all night, every night." Sera said, turning to wink at Ellana.

"Sera!" Ellana gasped, her face turning a bright shade of crimson. Bull let out a loud, rumbling laugh at her embarrassment and Ellana shot him a warning glare.

"What? Too much?" Sera asked, trying to look innocent and failing.

"Yeah, it's too much. And you're the one who keeps me up all night, every night." Ellana replied, giving Sera a cheeky smirk.

"I didn't hear you complainin' at the time." Sera said.

"It's kinda hard to say anything when you do that thing with your tongue." Ellana replied before her brain caught up with her mouth and she clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening in shock at what she just let slip.

 _I can't believe I just said that. These drinks must be stronger than I thought._ Ellana thought to herself as her face began to turn red again. The drinks were definitely getting to her and she couldn't believe she let that slip out of her mouth. _Sera is such a bad influence on me._

Sera just grinned at her like a fool, clearly proud of the effect she had on her lover.

"Not that it isn't hilarious to watch you get embarrassed, but I need more drinks." Bull said, getting up and walking to the bar.

***Two Hours Later***

A few hour later, everyone was getting pretty drunk. Sera was laughing to herself at a joke she hadn't made, while Ellana and Bull were drunkenly discussing who was better with a greatsword in battle. Bull argued that he was still as good as he used to be despite the fact that he was now training with a sword and shield, while Ellana just shook her head and laughed. He did look rather ridiculous holding a tiny shield and Ellana couldn't help but laugh at the image her drunken mind had conjured.

"Beardy!" Sera shouted as she looked over to the bar and spotted her good friend Blackwall drinking alone. Her shouting had shocked her companions out of their pointless argument and they both turned towards her with surprised and slightly confused looks on their faces.

"I'll go get him, he really needs to cheer up after that Warden business" Sera said as she got up out of her seat to go get their Warden friend.

Sera returned a few minutes later with a grumpy Warden and they all noticed that there were only three chairs for four people. Before Blackwall could leave to get another chair for himself, Sera decided to just sit on Ellana's lap.

"Uh... Sera, what are you doing?" Ellana asked as she tried to distract herself from the feeling of Sera's firm buttocks on her lap.

"Who needs a chair, when I've got you" Sera said before leaning down to give Ellana a quick chaste kiss. "Plus, you're a lot more comfortable than a bar chair."

"You two are too cute together." Blackwall said, letting out a chuckle at their antics.

"Blackwall, you big softy! I knew you weren't all serious like Cass." Ellana gushed, smiling up at him through her drunken haze.

"I'm still pretty serious, I am just a bit of a romantic." Blackwall said before quickly changing the subject. "Do you guys know that you look out for each other in battle? It's pretty funny to watch."

"We don't do that. You need your eyes checked Old Man." Sera said, immediately trying to deny it.

"Yeah, I think I would have noticed myself doing that." Ellana agreed.

"I can't believe I never noticed it before, but you totally do that. Sera takes out enemy archers who try to flank you and you charge in and kill any enemies who get too close to her." Bull said.

"What's wrong with me lookin' out for my Buckles?" Sera asked, draining her mug of ale in one gulp.

"Nothing wrong with it, it's just funny to watch." Blackwall said, wiping the foam from his beer out of his beard.

"You're weird." Sera said, before turning her attention back to Ellana and kissing her again, this time adding a bit of tongue before breaking the kiss. Ellana flushed red and tried to keep her mind on the conversation as Sera began to trail kisses along her neck.

"Umm... Sera, we're... not exactly alone here." Ellana stuttered as she tried to ignore Sera's mouth and tongue on her neck.

When Sera's hands came down to try and undo her jacket, Ellana decided she had had enough of her behaviour and stopped her before she undid any buttons.

"Alright, time to get you to bed." Ellana said as she stood up and pulled Sera up with her, slinging her arm over her shoulder to support her weight. She suspected Sera would be too drunk to walk steadily and she didn't want her to fall.

"Yes! I'm gonna fuck you so hard..." Sera started, giving Ellana a lustful grin.

"You're going to bed, to sleep, you're going to sleep this off." Ellana interrupted her before she could say anything more embarrassing.

"Aww... You're no fun." Sera whined.

Ellana started walking them towards the stairs and waved goodbye to her other two companions as they made their way towards Sera's room. Just as they were getting the hang of walking together, Sera decided to try for a quick, sneaky grope of Ellana's ass. It went about as well as could be expected. Ellana was shocked and tripped over her own feet, almost sending them tumbling down the stairs.

"Sera! Are you trying to make me fall?!" Ellana gasped, as she finally regained her footing on the stairs. She heard deep rumbling laughter coming from their table and she turned her head to glare at Blackwall and Iron Bull.

"Tryin' to grab your cute elfy butt." Sera slurred.

"Come on, ya drunkard. Lets get you into bed." Ellana said as they reached the door to Sera's room.

She opened the door to Sera's small room and walked her towards the bench that she used as a bed, before gently setting her lover down on the soft cushions. She found a blanket in one of her cabinets and covered Sera's now sleeping form with it. Before she turned around to leave the room, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Sera's forehead. That woke Sera from her slumber and she grabbed onto Ellana's arm before she could turn to leave and pulled her down to the bed with her.

"You're stayin' here tonight, Luv." Sera said, moving back to make room for her on the bench.

"Fine. But no funny business." Ellana said, grabbing the blanket and draping it over both of them.

Sera just wrapped her arms around Ellana and sighed contentedly, before she closed her eyes and started snoring. Ellana sighed softly before settled into the embrace and going to sleep


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings?

**Chapter Six: Feelings**

*This chapter takes place just after Sera's romance quest A Woman Who Wants for Nothing

Sera and Ellana were lounging in Ellana's bed, cuddling after an afternoon of what can only be described as 'marathon sex'. They were both exhausted and extremely satisfied. Sera was draped over her lover with her head pillowed on Ellana's soft breasts, listening to the soft sounds of her heart beat. Sera was uncharacteristically peaceful as she began tracing the Vallaslin on her neck, while Ellana closed her eyes and rested as she enjoyed her soft touches. She should have known that the peace wouldn't last.

"I _still_ can't believe you shaved that in your..." Sera said before being overcome with another fit of giggles. She had been giggling about her shaved area off and on all afternoon and while Ellana knew she didn't mean anything by it, it did make it difficult to talk to Sera about it.

"I mean, a pussycat on your pussy. That's bloody brilliant." Sera said once she had recovered from her giggle fit and had found her voice again.

"That's not... It's supposed to be a heart. With an arrow through it." Ellana stuttered.

"How is _that_ supposed to be a heart..." Sera said before bursting out laughing again.

"You try shaving that into your bits while looking at it upside down with a mirror." Ellana said, her eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

"Sorry, Luv. It was really sweet of you to do that for me." Sera said, leaning up to give Ellana a short, sweet kiss.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was Vivienne's idea?" Ellana asked.

"What? Seriously? Lady Vivienne told you to shave something into your bits for me?" Sera asked, her tone incredulous.

"Yeah, I mean she was mocking me and trying to be a bitch about it, but it was a good idea." Ellana said.

"So, what did everyone else say when you asked them about a gift for me?" Sera asked.

"Are you sure you want to know? A lot of people were less than supportive of our relationship." Ellana said.

"Course I wanna know. How else will I know who to prank next." Sera said, giving Ellana her best wicked smirk.

"Alright. I went to see Cassandra first and she said that I was _going out of my way to make things difficult_ and she had no suggestions that you would accept. I didn't like her tone at all and kind of wanted to slap her." Ellana said.

"That would have been kind of sweet. Slapping the big, bad Seeker for me. But maybe we should just steal her new copy of Swords and Shields and add our own _illustrations_ to it." Sera replied, her eyes glazed over as she thought up lots of ways to steal Cass' favourite book.

"That would definitely teach her a lesson. Just make sure she can still read it, though. She may kill you if she can't read it for the hundredth time." Ellana said.

"Don't worry, Luv, I was just gonna draw dicks in the margins." Sera said, chuckling to herself as she imagined the Seeker's reaction.

"You are an evil genius." Ellana said, leaning down to plant a kiss on Sera's forehead.

"You should have heard what Dorian said when I asked him about a gift. He made up this whole story about going to some mountain and nestling a rose to my chest at dawn before he finally told me he was messing with me." Ellana said.

"That cheeky bugger. That's actually a pretty good one. I should make up some weird story just to mess with people. I think I'm gonna steal that." Sera said.

"You go right ahead, Love. Speaking of stealing, I think we should steal Bull's favourite helmet for his slightly pervy comments about us." Ellana said.

"What did he say about us?" Sera asked.

"It wasn't really what he said, but how he said it. I could just tell that he was picturing us having sex. He even offered to give us positions too." Ellana said. "He did say some nice things about us though"

"That dirty bastard." Sera joked, laughing to herself at the thought of trying his 'Positions' with her lover.

"At least he was supportive of our relationship, unlike Solas. Solas told me he couldn't help me with a gift and then went on and on about how you weren't elfy enough and you _turned your back on what we should be."_ Ellana said.

"That elfy arsehole! He is getting a few nasty little pranks for that." Sera said.

"Can't I just punch him in the face? _That_ would make me feel a lot better." Ellana said.

"That would be hilarious to see, but he needs to be taken down a peg and a punch won't work for that." Sera said, before avoiding Ellana's eyes and muttering, "Wait...is that what you think about me, too? That I'm not elfy enough for you?"

"What? Of course not. I never cared about any of that. I think you're perfect just the way you are and I wouldn't change you for the world." Ellana said, before leaning down to kiss her, slow and sweet, to show her how she really felt.

When they broke the kiss, Sera was speechless for a moment as Ellana's words really sunk in. _She doesn't care if I'm not elfy?_ , Sera thought.

Sera was sure that Ellana had been bothered by the fact that she wasn't Dalish, but hearing her say that none of that mattered, made her heart swell and her eyes threaten to spill joyful tears. She was now more convinced that Ellana wanted a serious relationship with her and was sure that Ellana was a woman that she could really fall in love with.

"Sweet Talker." Sera finally said, blushing to the tips of her pointed ears. _Hmm... Doesn't sound right. How about Honey Tongue, that's a cute pet name, right?_ Sera mused.

Ellana found it incredibly adorable whenever Sera blushed, especially because Sera only ever blushed when she said something sweet to her. She was definitely falling for Sera and she just wanted to shout it to the rooftops, but she also didn't want to scare Sera off by blurting out those three little words too soon. She was pretty sure that Sera felt it too, but she decided to wait to talk about it until Sera brought it up.


	7. Chapter 7: The Winter Palace

**Chapter Seven**

* This chapter takes place after the Inquisitor stops the assassin during Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. Also, thank you to little_abyss for the Sera jumping to Ellana's defence idea. I don't know if this is what you had in mind, but I hope you like it.

The whole night at the Winter Palace had been horrible for Ellana. The nobles treated her like garbage because she was an elf and she had just barely managed to stop the Grand Duchess from murdering the Empress in front of the whole court. She hated the politics of 'the Game' so much and she would have much rather fought her way through an entire army than deal with nobles and their social backstabbing.

She had felt like a mother of unruly children when she had tried to convince the three leaders to stop their arguing and work together for the good of Orlais. They had eventually come to an agreement after all of their lies were exposed, but Ellana was just exhausted after all it took to get to this point.

She just wanted to find a quiet place to relax, hopefully with a large glass of wine and her lover, Sera. She Scanned the ballroom full of people for the familiar head of blonde hair, but she couldn't find Sera anywhere. After a few passes through the room, she decided to just go relax on the balcony and let Sera find her. As she walked past a couple of nobles, she couldn't help but overhear some of their conversation.

"I cannot believe that the Inquisitor is a filthy Knife-Ear." The woman said.

"I know, it's such a disappointment." The man replied.

Ellana's face fell and she hurried to get out of the room before they saw her. Just as reached the door to the balcony, she heard the woman shriek like she was being murdered and she turned around to see her covered in wine, her expensive dress completely ruined. Sera stepped out from behind her, laughing.

"Nobody calls my Buckles a Knife-Ear." Sera said before leaving the room to likely cause more mischief.

Ellana smiled to herself before leaving the room. She would likely have to kiss so much ass for the situation to blow over, but for now, she was just so happy to see that Sera had defended her honour. It was really sweet of Sera to do that for her, even though Sera had no idea that her lover had seen it.

Sera found Ellana out on the balcony half an hour later, just finishing up what looked like an important talk with Morrigan, the Inquisition's newest ally. Sera decided not to interrupt and just waited for them to finish their chat before she went to see her lover. As soon as Morrigan had walked past her and into the palace, Sera smirked to herself before bounding up to her girlfriend, leaning on the railing next to her and putting her arm around Ellana's shoulders.

"Hey, You! They brought out the booze and now a De Launcet is chucking guts into Lord Some-Git's helmet. You're missing the fun part. What's wrong?" Sera asked.

"Sera, Everything is just fine. I couldn't be happier." Ellana said, turning towards Sera and giving her a vibrant grin before continuing, "Actually, that's mostly because of you. I saw what you did to that noble who called me a Knife-Ear."

"Yeah. And I'd do it again." Sera said, grinning proudly.

Ellana smirked at her lover before grabbing her head and giving her a lengthy and highly enthusiastic kiss. Sera was completely caught off guard by the unexpected kiss, but she quickly relaxed into it and kissed her back with just as much passion. Sera wove her hands in Ellana's hair and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss for air, both women were breathless and flushed to the tips of their ears.

"Wow. You really appreciated me sticking up for you, huh?" Sera asked, somewhat breathlessly.

"I really did. I'll show you just how much when we get back to our room later. But first, let's dance." Ellana said, bending her knee and holding out her hand to Sera.

"I don't... You be careful or I will absolutely stomp you pinky." Sera muttered.

"Is that innuendo?" Ellana teased.

"No, it's up the front!" Sera joked, laughing as she grabbed Ellana's hand and turned into her embrace.

Their dance was awkward at first and Sera stepped on Ellana's toes a few times before they were finally able to fall into step together.

Dancing with Sera was a lot more comfortable than dancing with Grand Duchess Florianne, whom Ellana had danced with earlier that evening. She wasn't awkwardly clutching some stuck up noble while dancing some stupidly complicated choreographed dance number, she was holding Sera close while swaying gently to the sound of far off music. Dancing with Sera just felt right. Sera held onto her hand gently but firmly as they began to twirl around the balcony and Ellana just knew that Sera's hand was the only one she would ever want to hold.

 _Not usually into this romantic shite, but with her it feels really good, like it always could,_ Sera thought as she rested her head on Ellana's shoulder and sighed contentedly. The music had slowed down a bit and Ellana drew her close again as she slowed down and began to sway gently.

 _I think I'm falling for this daft tit. How do I tell her? Damn it, I'm shite with words. Maybe I should show her how I feel,_ Sera smirked to herself before sliding her leg around Ellana's, tripping her and sending them both tumbling to the ground. Ellana hit the ground first with a soft thump and Sera landed on top of her, placing her hands on either side of Ellana's head and smirking down at her lover. Ellana immediately burst out laughing and Sera laughed with her for a few moments before she captured her lips in a sensual kiss, silencing her with her soft lips.

Ellana loved that Sera was impulsive, passionate and could never seem to get enough of her Buckles. No matter how many times they had been together, Sera always wanted more of her and her desire was infectious. Ellana found herself responding to her kisses and her touch as eagerly as if they were alone, so she pulled away from Sera's warm mouth, planning on telling her lover that they couldn't have sex out on the balcony in plain sight. Sera seemed to have other ideas as her lips ghosted over the shell of her lover's ear. The warm puffs of air caressing her sensitive ear were doing a number on Ellana's sanity and the feeling of Sera's warm body on top of her was threatening to shatter her resolve.

"I can't wait to get you alone. I'm gonna fuck you on every flat surface in our poncy Orlesian room." Sera purred, her husky voice sending a hot bolt of desire through Ellana.

Ellana swallowed hard before sliding her hand around Sera's delicate neck and pulling her down for another kiss. When they parted, Sera abruptly climbed off of Ellana and pulled her lover up with her.

"Come on, Buckles! Race ya to our room!" Sera challenged, rushing out the door.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8: Making Love?

**Chapter Eight**

Ellana had barely got the door to their room in the Palace unlocked before Sera grabbed onto her hips, spun her around to face her and kissed her senseless. Sera pushed her against the closed door and started massaging her breast with one hand while the other hand tangled in her hair, deepening the kiss. Ellana clumsily fumbled with the doorknob, trying to get the door open before Sera started undressing her in the hallway where anyone could see. She awkwardly pawed at the door handle for a few seconds before she finally got the door open.

Sera and Ellana stumbled into the room, only breaking their kiss for quick breaths and the odd fit of giggles. Sera steered Ellana towards the nearest dresser and pushed her against the side of it, grabbing her under her thighs and lifting her onto the table before she ducked her head to kiss her neck. A low moan escaped Ellana's lips when Sera found an especially sensitive patch of skin just below her ear. Sera smirked to herself, then started sucking on the sensitive spot, earning even more moans from her lover.

"Sensitive spot, huh? I'll have to take advantage of that later." Sera teased, bringing her hands down to try and undo the sash on Ellana's formal attire. Sera struggled with her sash for a minute before Ellana decided to help out.

"Gotta take off the belt first, Love." Ellana said, undoing her belt, then taking off the sash in one fluid motion.

"Show off..." Sera grumbled to herself as her hands started to work on the buttons on her lover's shirt.

Sera forgot that she was a little annoyed with her lover the second she feasted her eyes on her lover's beautiful, perky breasts. Sera started to run her hands over the soft flesh of Ellana's breasts, before lingering on her nipples, brushing her thumbs over the already erect nubs and pinching them gently. Then Sera lowered her head and took one nipple into her mouth and sucked on it gently, lashing her tongue over the tip. Ellana moaned softly at the attention to her sensitive nipples, grabbing onto Sera's hair and pulling gently. Sera switched targets, giving the other nipple the same treatment, then she started trailing kisses down her toned stomach.

Ellana sighed softly, gently nudging Sera's head down to where she wanted it most. Sera chuckled at her eagerness and got down on her knees, pulling down her breeches and smallclothes. Ellana gasped as her bare skin made contact with the cold wood of the table and Sera snickered at her adorable reaction. Ellana frowned down at her lover, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"Aw, come on, don't be mad. It was actually kinda cute." Sera said, giving her a radiant grin.

"I think you should get down there and make it up to me." Ellana teased, spreading her legs and putting herself on further display.

"Your wish is something, something..." Sera muttered.

Sera made her way back down her lover's chest, kissing along the smooth skin of her stomach and pausing for a quick nip at her navel, making Ellana giggle. Sera wanted to try and draw things out as long as she could this time, so she started with a long, slow lick up Ellana's slit, just barely touching her clitoris and drawing out a low moan. Sera continued to tease, drawing her tongue over every inch if her lover's slick folds, ignoring the one place she needed to be touched.

"Umm... Sera? What are you doing?" Ellana muttered as her frustration started to mount.

"Enjoying myself." Sera teased, briefly dipping her tongue into her entrance to taste the wetness that had collected.

"You're so delicious. I could do this all night." Sera moaned against her slick flesh, sending another hot bolt of desire through Ellana.

While Ellana was enjoying the change of pace in their lovemaking, she didn't think she could take much more teasing.

"Come on, Sera, just..." Ellana started, before her words devolved into moans as Sera finally began to pay attention to her throbbing clitoris.

Sera ran her tongue over the hard bud quickly before sealing her lips around it and sucking hard. Just as Ellana was about to surrender to her orgasm, the wonderful suction stopped and Sera went back to teasing. Ellana let out a frustrated growl and bucked her hips to show her displeasure at being denied her orgasm.

Sera smirked to herself then dipped her tongue into Ellana's entrance again, beginning a slow pace as she fucked her with her talented tongue. Sera ran her tongue along her swollen front wall every time she pulled her tongue out and it wasn't long before Ellana felt herself begin to peak again. Evidently, Sera felt it too, because she slowed her pace and pulled her tongue out, stalling her lover's orgasm for a second time. Ellana was getting increasingly frustrated with this game that Sera was playing, so she decided to try one more time to get her to let up and give her what she needed.

"Ugh, come on! I need more." Ellana whined, groaning softly and bucking her hips towards her lover, hoping that Sera would finally give get the hint and give her what she needed to get off.

"I know what you need." Sera teased.

Sera finally decided to give up on her teasing game and went to work on giving her lover one of the best orgasms of her life. Sera ran her hand up her lover's thigh and gripped it tightly to prevent her lover from going too wild and bucking into her face, then her plump lips latched onto her clit and began to suck softly, while her tongue lavished attention on the tip. Sera then moved her other hand to Ellana's entrance and thrust two fingers into her dripping pussy, pumping them in and out quickly.

Ellana wasn't prepared for so much pleasure at once and it didn't take long for her to start feeling her climax approaching. She began to moan loudly and she thrust her hands into Sera's hair, pulling gently while guiding her mouth to where she needed it most. Sera thrust into her roughly as she curled her fingers to hit a really sensitive spot inside her and Ellana finally came undone, pulling her lover's hair and screaming something that sounded like 'Sera.'

Ellana leaned back and rested her head on the wall, trembling with aftershocks and trying to reacquaint herself with oxygen. Sera kissed her way up her lover's sweaty body and leaned in for a tender kiss.

"Wow. That was..." Ellana whispered, still somewhat breathless from her orgasm.

"Great, yeah?" Sera said, grinning from ear to ear, clearly pleased with herself. "Sorry for all the teasin, Luv. I read somewhere that stalling the orgasm makes it better. "

"Wait... you read books on how to please me better?" Ellana asked, curious as to why Sera would even bother. Sera had always been great in the bedroom and she had no idea why her lover would worry about that.

"Well... yeah. I mean..." Sera started, then took a few seconds to think about what she was trying to say. She sighed softly before continuing. "I know I'm shite with words and can't tell you my feelings, so I just thought I could keep you happy in the bedroom to show that I care. "

"That's real sweet, Sera, but you don't have to worry about that. I have always enjoyed our more intimate moments. I just like being close to you." Ellana said, giving Sera a short, sweet kiss.

"That's good. But does this mean that we don't get to try all the new things I learned in my books?" Sera asked, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Sure, we can. Later, though. Now let's get to the bed, so I can take care of your needs." Ellana said, pushing Sera onto the bed and climbing on top of her.

"You're the best, Buckles." Sera said, before she lost her words in favour of soft moans.

Ellana had a way of making her forget how to speak and she loved it. The rest of the night was spent letting each other how they felt without saying a word. After their night at the Winter Palace, their was no doubt in either of their minds that their feelings would become love and that they were in it for the long haul.


End file.
